It's a Girl
by dragongoth
Summary: Sequel to A Little Bowl of Trouble. Tsunade and Jiraiya had their child and it was a little girl they named Aya. Can the Leaf village's strongest ninja handle their greatest challenge..parenting?Or will their old habits and enemies come back to haunt them
1. Introduction

New fanfic! Yay! So as I promised, this is a sequel to A Little Bowl of Trouble. When we left off Tsunade had just found out that she was pregnant with Jiraiya's child and as we all know it's really rare for that to happen at her age. Now a few things before I begin. There will be a few OC people in this even though they don't show up for a little while. I'm also debating whether to make this a humor fic, action, or both. Tell me your opinions in a review. Thanks. Now let's see how the two Sannin do as parents to their child.

It's a Girl

Chapter 1: Introduction

It had been two years since the Akatsuki had been defeated. Ever since then it was usually peaceful in Konoha. Tsunade had had her baby and was married to Jiraiya shortly after she delivered the baby. It was a girl and her and Jiraiya agreed on naming it Aya. Aya looked more like her father than she did like Tsunade. She had silver hair and amber eyes, with little red lines coming down from underneath them. The little girl had Tsunade's attitude and was extremely stubborn, but she was more obedient towards Jiraiya than Tsunade.

Shizune had continued to lived with Tsunade and took the role as godmother and babysitter to Aya. However, when Shizune had to be at work, Tsunade gave Aya to either Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, or Ino. Naruto had decided to move in with his grandparents to help out with Aya as well. Since neither Tsunade's or Jiraiya's apartments were big enough to fit all of them, they agreed on buying one big house for all of them to stay in.

The villagers had gotten used to seeing their Hokage and her little girl and hoped that one day the girl would become a strong shinobi just like both of her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning and the sun shown brightly through the two Sannin's bedroom. Tsunade rolled over on her side and pulled the blanket over her head to keep the sun from hitting her face. Jiraiya had woken up from the sun's light and had adjusted his eyes to the bright light. He faced Tsunade and pulled the blanket off of her face causing the sun to shoot directly into her eyes. She scrunched her eyes shut and rolled over on her other side, facing Jiraiya. " I really really hate you sometimes."

" Is that really the nicest thing to say so early in the morning?"

" It's not nice to pull a blanket off of someone's head when the sun is shining directly in their eyes, so early in the morning." She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't have to be in the office until about two so it was ok if she overslept, but Jiraiya wasn't going to let her.

The one thing that hadn't changed since their marriage was the fact that Jiraiya enjoyed to tease and play around with her. He got out of bed and walked into her daughter's room. Aya was climbing out of her bed, but was having a hard time getting over the guard rails that were on the bed so she wouldn't roll off in the middle of the night. She saw her father step into the room and immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug. He picked her up and smiled. " Do you want to do something fun?"

Aya nodded. Jiraiya carried her into his bedroom and set her down on the floor. He bent down to whisper to her. " Go jump on your mother."

She nodded and ran to the bed which was too hard for her to climb, but Jiraiya helped her up. Aya crawled onto her mother's side of the bed and climbed on top of her. She pulled the blanket off of her face and smiled as Tsunade slowly began to wake up. " Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Tsunade groaned and placed her arm around Aya. " What is it?"

Aya wrapped her arms around Tsunade's neck. " Gwwwwwoood Morning!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and gently pushed Aya onto the other side of the bed. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked at Aya who was attacking hr father's hair and sighed. " I guess this means I have to get up then."

Jiraiya placed Aya on top of his stomach and smiled at Tsunade. " Oh well. It was her, not me."

Aya narrowed her eyes. " You told me to!"

Tsunade smirked. " Ha, Aya just ratted you out you little toad."

He shook his head and handed Aya to Tsunade. " I'll go cook breakfast. I'm going to train with Naruto again today. That kid just doesn't quit."

" It took you this long to notice?" She held Aya in her lap and smiled as Jiraiya left the room. She looked down at her daughter. " Come on. Let's go play until your father is done with breakfast."

She took Aya to her play room and let her pick out what she wanted to do. Aya got out her coloring book and held it up to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and sat on the floor in front of her. Aya sat down as well and opened the book to two pages that were uncolored. Ironically, the page Tsunade was coloring had a picture of a slug and the page Aya was coloring was a picture of a toad.

Jiraiya walked in the room about ten minutes later to get them for breakfast. Tsunade sat Aya in her high chair and feed her the pancakes. Shizune walked in and sat across from Tsunade.

Aya smiled and ate her food happily. After Tsunade was done feeding her she gave her to Jiraiya. " I have to get ready for work."

She walked upstairs and began to get ready to go to the Hokage mansion. Jiraiya took Aya to the playroom and sat down next to her. Aya spotted Tonton sleeping in the corner of the playroom and crawled over to her and pet the small pig. Tonton woke up and looked at Aya. " Oink! Oink!"

Aya smiled and imitated the pig. " Oink!"

Jiraiya smiled and leaned against the wall. Aya ran up to her father and climbed onto his back. " Up! Up!"

Jiraiya stood up and carried her on his back. He took her to his bedroom. As he was about to walk in, Tsunade opened the door. " Jiraiya?"

" Oh, I was just going to get you." He took Aya off of his back. She reached her arms out to her mother wanting her to carry her.

Tsunade kissed Aya's forehead. " Sorry, but I have work now. I'll play with you later, I promise."

Aya was not happy about this and began to cry. Jiraiya held her close to him, but she still continued to fight. Tsunade frowned. " Jiraiya, I have to go. Start dinner at four. I'll be home at five thirty. Naruto's going to be home all day, so if your going out make sure he keeps an eye on her and-"

Jiraiya kissed and pushed her towards the stairs. " Shut up. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

Tsunade smiled and walked downstairs to see Shizune and Tonton waiting for her. The three of them headed to the office, leaving Jiraiya home with Aya and Naruto.

Once Tsunade was gone, Aya began to whine for her mother. Jiraiya picked her up and brought her to the playroom. He tried to get her to play with her stuffed snail, but it didn't work. " Aya stop crying. How about we play a game?"

She sniffed and looked at her father. " A gawme?"

" Yeah...uh. Naruto, come in here!"

Naruto walked in and frowned. " What do you want?"

" Can you play with her so I can go get something to make for dinner?"

Naruto sighed. " Fine., but make it quick." He took Aya from Jiraiya. Jiraiya left through the front door to the market to pick up something to cook. Naruto took Aya into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. " So Aya what game do you want to play?"

" Hwide and seek!"

" Ok you hide. I seek." Naruto began counting really slowly and Aya ran off to find a good hiding spot from Naruto. Twenty seconds later, Naruto began to look for his little aunt. He had expected it to be easy since she was little and probably couldn't find a good hiding spot, but he was wrong.

He searched all over the house and couldn't find her. After a while, he began to panic. " Aya! Aya, where are you?"

He heard the front door open and saw Jiraiya walking in with a bag of groceries. Naruto followed him into the kitchen. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and began to put the groceries away. " Where's Aya?"

" Uh funny story hehe...well you see...I was playing hiding and seek with her and I was counting and she had to hide and well..."

" What happened?"

" I sorta can't find her..."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. " You lost her in our house?! Are you sure she didn't run outside?"

" I never heard the front or the backyard door open, so she has to still be in the house."

Jiraiya dropped the groceries he was putting away and began searching the house with Naruto for his daughter. They searched her room and then the playroom. They were about to give up, when they heard a small yawn coming from Aya's toy box. Jiraiya opened the box and Aya stretched her arms up. " You fwound me!"

" You were here the entire time?"

Naruto walked up to her. " Your gonna be some ninja someday if you can hide this well at this age."

Jiraiya pulled her out of the toy box and gave her t Naruto, so he could start dinner. After he finished, he, Naruto, and Aya went upstairs. Jiraiya laid with Aya on his bed and watched as she fell asleep on his chest. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed and slowly began to fall asleep as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now five thirty. Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton arrived home to the smell of miso soup. Shizune placed Tonton on the floor and looked around the house. " Well, they didn't pick up the house at all." She sighed. " I guess I'll have to get to that."

Tsunade went upstairs to tell Jiraiya to pick up for Shizune. She walked into her bedroom to find the three of them asleep . Aya was holding tightly to Jiraiya's shirt and Naruto's hair. She couldn't bring herself to wake them up, so she wound up helping Shizune clean instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Wow! I finally finished this chapter! I had no idea how hard this would be. Anyway, I could really use some suggestions for this one, so if you have any for me you can put them in your review or send me an email I would really appreciate that! Thanks! And now for the preview.

Tsunade has the day off from the office and is really looking forward to relaxing. However, Shizune has a lunch date with Genma, Jiraiya's off on a mission, and Naruto's hanging out with his friends leaving her all alone with her two year old daughter and all the house errands. How is Tsunade suppose to relax when she has more to do at home than at her job? Find out next time in Chapter 2: A Day with Mommy

Sayonara!


	2. A Day with Mommy

Alright so I would have had this up earlier but my stupid computer froze and I had no chose but to shut it down with out saving and lost all my story(damn computer). Anyway, I've decided on making this an action, humor, and drama fanfic. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2: A Day with Mommy

Tsunade stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. She looked at the empty spot on the bed next to her. _Jiraiya's gonna be on that mission for another two days. It's gonna be pretty quiet around here. _Tsunade looked at the clock. Ten fifteen. She got out of bed and tied her hair up with a jaw clip. She walked out of her room to go check up on Aya.

Tsunade slowly opened Aya's bedroom door and quietly stepped into the room. Aya was still asleep when Tsunade walked into the room. She sat by her daughter's bed and stroked her hair watching her body move up and down with every breath. Aya slowly woke up to her mother's touch and turned to face her. " Mommy?"

" Yes?"

Aya sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She signaled for her mother to pick her up. Tsunade took the little girl out of her bed into her lap. Aya rested her head into Tsunade's chest. " Do you have ta work taday?"

Tsunade shook her head. " Nope. I get to spend all day with you."

Aya smiled. " And Daddy?"

" No he's away, but he'll be back soon."

Her smiled faded. It was really rare when she got to spend time with her mother, but even more rare when she got to spend time with both of her parents together. Tsunade picked her up to take her into the kitchen. She spotted Shizune about to walk out the door. " And where are you going looking all pretty like that, my dear?"

Shizune froze. She was wearing a tight, black, v-neck, shirt with a black and white checkered patterned skirt. She wore black, four inched skinny heels and a satin choker with a jade oval dangling from it. She also had a very faint shade of lipstick on, matching the color Tsunade usually wore along with a very light shade of purple eyeshadow. Shizune turned to face the Hokage, who was smirking knowing very well what she was up to. " Tsunade-sama, I'm just going out to meet with someone for lunch. I'm going to be late so-"

" Someone? It can't be just anyone for you to be looking this good. I mean your even wearing make up, Shizune. Come on, do you really think I'm that stupid. Is this certain someone by any chance a male?"

Shizune's face began to turn read and fast as Tsunade continued to interrogate her. Aya looked at Shizune and then to her mother. " Wat's wrong with Shiune-san?"

" Oh nothing. Shizune's just an awful liar. Right, Shizune?"

Shizune was as red as she could possibly get before deciding to just give into Tsunade. " Alright, I give up. Yes it is a guy. It's Genma. He invited me out today and since we didn't have work I decided to say yes. Are you happy now?"

Tsunade put Aya into her high chair and threw her arms around her apprentice's neck. " Oh, Shizune, your growing up so fast! Now just remember don't do anything I wouldn't do."

" What wouldn't you do?" Shizune said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

" Ha very funny. Now seriously. I don't think we have room for another baby around here."

Shizune's eyes widened. " Tsunade-sama! I'm not like that! I'm going to eat with him, not go to his place."

" I know. I'm just teasing you. Now get going before your late."

" Oh wait. Do you think you can go grocery shopping for me and pick up around the house? I planned to do it today. The list is on the table."

Tsunade pushed her to the front door. " Yeah, I'll handle it. You go have fun. I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself instead of stressing yourself with a ton of work."

Once Shizune was gone, Tsunade went to the pantry to grab a box of cereal to make for Aya. She placed the bowl in front of her and smiled. " It's not as amazing as your father's cooking, but it's all I know how to make for breakfast."

Aya lifted the spoon and began to feed herself, while Tsunade did the dishes. Naruto ran downstairs and opened the pantry. He grabbed a cereal bar and ran to the front door. " See ya later, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade put the plate she was washing down. " Woah, Woah. Where are you going?"

" I'm...uh...going out with my friends today. Since Ero-Sennin is out on his mission, I won't have training for a while. Honestly, Baa-chan, I don't know how you can trust him to go out alone on a mission like that. How do you know he's not having some fling with a younger, nicer, and prettier girl?" Even after being together for two years, Naruto was still convinced that the two Sannin wouldn't be able to put their old habits behind them. He still believed that Tsunade was going to snap under the pressure of being a parent and return to her drinking and gambling addictions, which she had quit during her pregnancy with her daughter. As for Jiraiya, he never stopped calling him Ero-Sennin, do to the fact that he believed he was going to get bored with Tsunade and go back to his old perverted ways.

Tsunade glared at him and splashed water at his face. " Don't say things like that, Dobe! He wouldn't do that. Now get out of here before I hurt you."

Naruto ran up to Tsunade and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her into a tight hug. He released her to continue his plans. " Bye, Baa-chan! I won't be home till late tonight!"

Tsunade sighed. She pulled up a chair next to her daughter's high chair and cleaned up the mess of cereal and milk Aya made. " Well, I guess it's just me and you today, kiddo."

Aya smiled at her mother. " Play! Play!"

" Not now. We have to get ready to walk to the supermarket for Shizune." She took Aya out of the high chair and walked upstairs to Aya's bedroom. Se set her daughter on to the bed while she picked out an outfit for her to wear. She grabbed a jean skirt and a kimono top matching her mother's except in red with an orange obi. Tsunade dressed and tied her hair into two ponytails. Once she finished dressing her, she placed Aya onto the floor and walked into her bedroom to get ready. 

Aya grabbed her stuffed snail and followed her mother. She saw Tsunade by her mirror putting on her lipstick. Aya got curious and ran up to her to tugged on her pant leg. " Wat tat?"

Tsunade picked Aya up. She showed her the tube of lipstick and applied a little bit to her daughter's lips. Aya looked into the mirror and saw that her lips were now pink. She looked back at the lipstick amazed. Tsunade took a tissue to remove some of the lipstick from Aya's lips, since she was still too young to wear make-up.

Once Tsunade was satisfied with the way she looked, she walked downstairs to get her money and the shopping list, leaving Aya upstairs.

Aya tried to chase after her mother, but stopped when she reached the stairs. She had never actually walked downstairs by herself. She had always been too scared to fall ever since she saw Naruto slip and fall on them. She began to cry for her mother. Tsunade stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Aya. Aya had expected her to come upstairs to get her, but instead Tsunade stood at the bottom waiting for Aya to gather up enough courage to do it on her own.

She finally gave up waiting for her mother, since she had the same amount of patience as Tsunade, and began to attempt walking down the stairs on her own. She held on tightly to the railing and realized it wasn't to hard. Once she walked all the way down, she ran into her mother's arms. Tsunade smiled at the little girl. " See that wasn't hard."

Aya was mad at her mother for making her do that, but smiled when Tsunade told her that she would get something nice for doing a good job.

They walked along the busy streets of Konoha to the supermarket. Aya spotted a stray cat and immediately let go of her mother's hand to run after it. Tsunade tried to grab her, but their was too many people for her to push past. " Aya!"

Aya walked into the alleyway after the cat. She looked around and began to cry, not because she couldn't find the cat, but because she couldn't find her mother. She continued to walked down the alleyway crying out for her mother, when she felt a hand on her head. She turned around and smiled when she saw a boy about Naruto's age and a dog that was bigger than even a human. " Kiba-san!"

She hugged him, but was still upset about not being able to find her mother, however, she was happy that she was with someone who she knew.

Kiba lifted the little girl up. " Hey, Aya. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

" I'm lwost."

" Were you with your mother?" She nodded. Kiba hopped onto Akamaru's back with Aya in his arms. " Alright, Akamaru, sniff out Tsunade-sama." Akamaru barked and did as his master told him to. 

Tsunade began to panic. She couldn't find Aya anywhere and began to think the worst. Her heart began to beat faster as she ran through the streets of Konoha looking for her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kiba with Aya in his arms. Tsunade through her arms around Kiba's neck. " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

When she pulled away, he handed Aya back to her and smiled. " No problem. I spotted her and found it weird that she was roaming an alley with out you or Jiraiya-sama around."

Aya looked at Kiba and waved as Tsunade began to walk away carrying her. " Bye Bye Kiba-san and Akmaru!"

Tsunade made it to the supermarket and placed Aya in the shopping cart. She wheeled her around the supermarket, while she got all of the items off of the list. She also gabbed a chocolate bar as Aya reward for walking downstairs by herself. Once she was done paying they headed off back home.

Tsunade put the groceries away and Aya watched as her mother put them away. She eventually got bored and made her way to the stairs now that she was no longer afraid of them. She climbed up them to go to her bedroom. She grabbed her stuffed snail and a bunch of other stuffed animals and began to play with them. She found a wire when she was looking for all of her stuffed animals and got curious. She tugged at the wire trying to find out where it led to and found an electrical socket that Tsunade and Jiraiya forgot to cover up when making the baby room safe for her.

Aya was about to put her hand on the socket when Tonton walked into the room and tried to stop Aya. Tonton's oinking was loud enough for Tsunade to here her calls and she ran up the stairs to see Aya with the wire in her hand. She knocked the wire from her hand. " Don't touch that ever again! You can get hurt!"

The little girl was intimidated by her mother scolding her, but nodded her head and followed her downstairs to eat. Tsunade pet Tonton and thanked her for keeping an eye out for Aya. 

Tsunade made macaroni and cheese for their dinner since Shizune wasn't home yet and Jiraiya was on a mission. She let Aya feed herself, but Aya decided to throw her food around instead. Once Tsunade got her to stop, they were both left covered in macaroni and cheese.

Aya clapped as if she had done something she thought was going to make her mother happy. Little did she know, Tsunade was not too happy about having cheese all over. " Aya, now we need a bath."

Tsunade took her upstairs for a bath. She ran the water while she removed Aya's clothes. She placed Aya into the water and let her hair down. Once that was done, she untied her own hair and took off her clothes to step in the water with Aya. She turned off the faucet when the water was up to her chest. Aya splashed around in the water, while Tsunade washed her hair. Aya let out a small yawn. Tsunade held her close to her and smiled. " Looks like someone's tired. Come on let's get you to bed."

They both got out of the bath and got dressed. Tsunade took Aya to her bedroom to put her to sleep. She laid down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. Aya cuddled close to her mother, holding her stuffed snail in between them. She kissed her mother on the cheek. " Night, Mommy!"

" Good night."

When Aya was asleep, Tsunade walked downstairs to watch TV. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already nine o' clock. She had expected Shizune to be home by now since she was only suppose to be having lunch with Genma. She smiled knowing that they was no way she could have only pulled of that just lunch thing. Genma was good looking and Tsunade knew if she was thirty years younger, she would be all over Genma too.

A few minutes later, Shizune walked through the door. Tsunade smiled at her. " Hey, did you have fun?"

" It was nice."

" Only nice?"

" It was only lunch. What else do you want me to say?"

Tsunade smiled and examined her apprentice. " Really? I thought lunch was suppose to end at about three not nine? Do you really expect me to believe it was only lunch when you left at ten in the morning and show up at nine at night? Did you spend the rest of the time at his house?"

Shizune was trying to cover up her blushing, but Tsunade already figured everything out. " N-no. We had lunch, walked around Konoha for a bit, went to a bar, had dinner, and then he walked me home."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard that Shizune went to a bar. She had never drank a day in her life. " You went to a bar?"

" Ok! Enough with the interrogation. I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. It's been a long day." 

She was about to walk about, when Tsunade spoke up again. " Alright, but here's a piece of advice for the nice time you sleep with someone. Try and put your shirt back on the right way."

Shizune looked at her shirt and saw that Tsunade was right. Her whole face turned red as she glared at her Hokage. " I hate you."

" Hey, I told you not to do anything I wouldn't do. I hope you used protection. Like I said. We don;t have room for another kid around here. We would have to move again."

Tsunade laughed again and Shizune turned away from her. " Mention this to anyone and I will kill you with the next meal you eat."

She walked up stairs leaving Tsunade with that little threat. Tsunade knew very well that Shizune was capable of killing her with food. After all the girl was a poison expert. Tsunade promised to keep Shizune's date with Genma a secret in order to survive past her next meal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note:

Yes. Chapter two down only a bunch more to go. Well I haven't really put much thought into chapter three yet and to be honest, chapter two took up most of my time. So basically I'm gonna make up chapter three as I go. 

One last thing before the preview, I would like to recommend Jiraiyatsunade4ever's fanfic _Thanks to the Flames. _She also updates pretty quickly which I know everyone loves. It's really awesome and funny. Ok with that said and done, on to the preview:

Jiraiya's back from his mission and convinces Tsunade to take another day off from work to spend time with him and Aya as a family. They take her to the park and discover that she's learning to control chakra by herself at an extremely early age. Could she be another one of Konoha's prodigy children? Would it really be that surprising since she's the daughter of the Legendary Sannin? Find out next time in Chapter three: Aya's abilities.

Sayonara!


	3. Aya's Abilities

Alright sorry for the wait, but I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter. But I finally got it so here it is :)

Chapter 3: Aya's Abilities

" Please, Tsunade-Hime?"

" For the last time, NO! I can't miss another day of work. The council would kill me and I really don't want to have to listen to one of their speeches about how much of a terrible Hokage I am." Tsunade stood in front of her mirror fixing herself up for another wonderful day of work.

Jiraiya had come home two days ago from his mission and wanted Tsunade to stay home to spend time with him and Aya. She was Hokage and staying home from work to have family time was just something the council wouldn't approve of. She had a ton of paperwork, filing, giving people missions that could cost their lives, not to mention the work and time she had to put in at the hospital. There was just no time for her to take a break.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. " Tsunade, I know you hate work, so usually you would want to take a day off. Why are you being so stubborn now?"

Tsunade sighed. She was stuck. She knew she really didn't want to go to work, but she hated being yelled at for everything. She knew Shizune would understand, but Koharu on the other hand didn't believe in anything outside of work. " Jiraiya, you know I want to take a day off, but I can't. Maybe some other time. I'm sorry."

Shizune had overheard the ending to their argument and sort of felt bad for Tsunade. She really did want to spend time with her daughter, but rarely got the chance to. Shizune knocked on the Sannin's bedroom door and opened it. " Tsunade-sama?"

" I'll be done in a minute."

" No, I wanted to talk to you, alone."

Jiraiya walked out of the room and left Shizune and Tsunade. Tsunade sat on the bed and looked at her apprentice. " What is it?"

" Take the day off. I'll cover for you."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. " Are you serious? Why are you letting me?"

" You have a kid now. That should come first. I'll take care of the work today, don't worry about it. And I'll handle the council if they ask"

Tsunade was shocked and happy. Shizune never aloud her to skip work. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Shizune. " I love you! Thank you, I owe you for this, Shizune."

" Don't mention it. Just don't tell anyone about last night and that's all you'll owe me."

Tsunade giggled and nodded. She ran out the bedroom door to find Jiraiya. She stepped into the living room and saw him playing with Aya and her blocks. She told him that she was skipping work and he smiled at her. " So what do you want to do today?"

" I don't know. This was your idea."

Aya sat next to her mother and handed her the stuffed snail. Tsunade grabbed it and looked at Aya. " What do you want to do today, Aya?"

" Park!"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. He shrugged. " I think it's suppose to be a nice day today anyway."

Naruto jumped onto Tsunade and wrapped his arms around her neck. " I'll go with you."

Tsunade smirked. " Nothing better to do?"

" Yeah, everyone is busy today."

Tsunade pushed Naruto off of her and picked up Aya. " Alright. I'll get her dressed. We'll leave in a half hour."

Once everyone was ready they left and headed off to the playground. Tsunade and Naruto argued the entire way there while Jiraiya carried Aya on his back. He sighed and tried to stop the two from arguing,but it was almost impossible. 

They finally arrived. Jiraiya set Aya down and she immediately began to run around the playground. Jiraiya turned to Naruto. " Can you keep an eye on her?"

Naruto nodded and began to chase after her. Tsunade sat on the park bench and sighed. Jiraiya sat down next to her. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Just tired. I'm so glad Shizune let me take today off." She rested her head onto his shoulder.

He smiled and watched Naruto push Aya on the swing. When it was low enough she jumped off and landed in the dirt. Naruto grabbed her hand and took her to the monkey bars. He helped her get across them.

Tsunade closed her eyes. " Watch them. I'm going to take a nap." She cuddled onto Jiraiya as he put his arm around her. He watched as Naruto played tag with her.

Naruto used his abilities to run up trees to escape her. She pouted as she tried to climb up the tree, but couldn't. Naruto laughed as she tried to climb the tree. He finally gave up watching her and jumped down to pick her up. " You wanna climb up with me?"

She nodded and held onto him while he walked up the tree. Aya clapped when they made it up the tree. Her and Naruto sat on a branch. Naruto had her in his lap so she wouldn't fall, but she didn't want to stay in his arms and continued to struggle. Jiraiya woke Tsunade up so he could go to Naruto just in case she did fall. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes. She watched as Naruto tried to keep Aya still. 

Aya bit Naruto in order for him to let her go and it worked. She had fallen from the tree branch. Just as Jiraiya was going to catch her he realized something. She wasn't falling. Instead she was holding herself up hanging upside down from the tree branch with chakra at the bottoms of her feet. Tsunade could not believe what just happened. Aya had learned how to control her chakra.

Naruto was a little jealous. The girl was two and she learned to control chakra by herself. Of course, being the daughter of two Sannin, it wasn't much of a surprise that she would turn out to be just as amazing as they were. 

Aya began to cry because she had no idea what was happening. Naruto grabbed her body and pulled her into his arms. " It's alright. Your safe. See that's why you should have just stayed on my lap." Aya held on tightly to Naruto's shirt as he jumped down from the tree branch. He put her down and she ran to her father. He looked over to Tsunade. She walked over to them. Naruto crossed his arms. " So, uh...have you guys thought about putting her into the academy?"

Tsunade frowned. " Yeah, but this is a little early don't ya think? She doesn't even know how to spell her own three lettered name."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement." Usually the earliest to enroll a child into the academy has been six. That's when me and Tsunade graduated."

Aya had calmed down and wanted to be put onto the ground. Jiraiya put her down and she immediately ran up to the tree again. She looked at Naruto. " Up?"

" You want to go up the tree again?" Naruto questioned. She nodded setting one of her feet onto the trunk up the tree controlling her chakra so she would be able to walk up the tree herself.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. " Walk up behind her. I think she wanted to do it herself. Just catch her if she falls. I want to see how far she can go up."

Naruto nodded as he followed Aya up the tree. Much to their surprise, Aya had made it up to the second branch before she decided to sit down. Naruto sat down next to her as she laughed and waved at her parents from the branch.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. " Do you think we should put her into the academy a little earlier than planned?"

She shook her head. " No. She's too young. We'll put her in when she's six. It's safer that way. I don't want her going into battle too early."

" True, but there won't be anyway for us to stop her from using her chakra."

" She maybe able to control her chakra well, but she doesn't know what else it can be used for. We're not going to teach anything more." 

The sun had begun to set when they all returned home. Aya ran into the kitchen and pointed to the refrigerator. Tsunade opened it and handed her a bottle with her milk in it. She picked her up and carried her to the couch. Tsunade laid down and let Aya sit on her stomach, until Jiraiya came into the room. Then Aya crawled off of Tsunade's stomach and into Jiraiya's lap. 

Tsunade watched as Aya ran her small hand through Jiraiya's wild hair. " Is it strange that she knows how to control her chakra already? I mean no one even taught her anything and she barely knows what ninjas do."

" Yeah it's strange, but Konoha is known best for all of the prodigies that are born into our village. It would be much of a surprise that she could be one of those children."

Tsunade sighed. " To thing just a few days ago I had just taught her how to walk down the stairs by herself. Now this happens."

He smiled. " Don't think about it too much. I'll go make dinner." He handed Aya to Tsunade and left the room.

Tsunade kissed Aya's forehead and smiled as she put one finger onto the diamond shape on her forehead. Aya had no idea what happened today. She didn't even know how she did what she did and what it could be used for. In a way Tsunade was happy about that. It was still too early for her to know what a ninja was all about. For now, they would keep that secret from her until she was ready to enter the academy herself.

Author's Note:

Alright, so that's over with. So I was thinking that maybe I'll include Sai in this fanfic. I don't know, he kinda grew on me. I feel kind of bad for him after watching the episodes, so I don't hate him as much now, so I may put him in. Also, I need to pick one of the Konoha 11 to become a sensei to Aya. I was thinking Sakura, but that would be too predictable. So if anyone wants to pick someone for me that would be awesome, thanks. Ok and I'm gonna slowly move into the future with the story. So the next few chapters are going to be Aya's time in the academy and when she graduates. So here's the preview.

Aya, now age six, has spent a few months at the ninja academy and is doing well. She is one of the best in her class and is really living up to her reputation. Tsunade and Jiraiya are both proud of her, but hen trouble stirs up in Konoha once again, can Tsunade handle putting her daughter on missions without the memories of her loved ones deaths haunting her? Find out next time in chapter four: A few years later, trouble arrives.

P.S. Ok so this is when more OC characters arrive. One of them is Shizune and Genma's daughter Nanami( Shizune moved out and had a kid. Raise your hand if you saw that coming.), Kurenai and Asuma's son Harashi( I figured since Kurenai's already pregnant in the manga, why not.), and Anko and Kakashi's son Takumi. Yeah so Konoha went through the baby boom, They'll live. You'll find out more about the characters next chapter.

Sayonara!


	4. A Few Year's later, Trouble Again

Chapter 4: A Few Years Later, Trouble Again

Four years later and many things have changed in the wonderful village of Konoha. The Konoha 11 and Sasuke, who they had convinced to stay in the village, were all advanced to jounin and awaiting to get there team of genin. Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Genma were all promoted to anbu. They also had their own children as well.

Shizune had moved out of Tsunade's house. Tsunade was a little upset since her and Shizune had been living together for most of their lives, but was happy since she was learning to live her own life instead of just shadowing Tsunade all the time.

Aya was now the youngest in her class at the academy. She was six years old and was taking her graduating examination today and she couldn't be more excited. Tsunade sighed ad she got ready to take Aya to the school. Aya ran up behind her and hugged her. " Mommy, hurry up!"

" We have another hour before we leave. Calm down."

Aya crossed her arms. She had grown taller in the past four years. Her hair was now a little longer and tied into one ponytail. She had also grown less patient, more stubborn, and had a temper that almost rivaled her mother's. " But we should get there earlier!"

Tsunade looked at her. " The academy will be there when we leave. Don't worry. Now, go get breakfast."

" I already did. I had some cereal."

" Geez, your really anxious aren't you. You do know that your probably going to graduate anyway. Your almost top in your class."

Aya rolled her eyes. " Yeah, but let's go anyway."

Tsunade smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. " Alright we'll leave now, but only since I have to talk to the jounin about picking their teams."

" Who's gonna be my sensei?"

" I don't know. It'll be a surprise." She let her go and pat her head. " Let's go. Say good bye to your father."

Aya ran downstairs and gave Jiraiya a hug. " I'll see ya later at the graduation, right?"

" Of course." He kissed her forehead and watched her run to the front door to meet up with her mother.

The two of them left the house and went off to the academy. Tsunade left Aya with Shizune as she went to meet with the jounin. She entered one of the rooms in the academy and shut the door behind her. She looked at all of the jounin and smiled. " Good, your all here." She placed a paper on the table. " That's the list of the kids that you guys are going to train. Neji, I need to talk with you privately."

She walked up to the door and opened it. Neji followed behind her and closed the door behind him. " Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

" I didn't put you on the list. I need you to do a favor for me. I know you really don't like children, so I decided not to give you a team. Instead, I want you to just train one child and that's my daughter. So do you want to do it?"

Neji nodded. " Yes, that's fine. Actually, I like that idea better than having a team."

Tsunade smiled. " Thank you so much. I'll see you at the graduation then."

After the graduation, Jiraiya and Tsunade took Aya home. She had her leaf village headband across her forehead and practically skipped as they walked home.

Once at the house, Tsunade and Aya sat on the couch and waited for Jiraiya to make dinner. Aya sat in her mother's lap and played with her headband. " Mommy, when do I start training with Neji-sensei?"

" When he tells you. Now you better be good for him. It was nice of him to be your personal teacher, so behave yourself."

" I will I promise."

--

The next day, Tsunade sat at her office sipping a cup of tea. Shizune and Koharu opened her door and rushed up to her desk. Tsunade put her cup down. " Shizune, what happened?!"

Koharu handed Tsunade a paper. " This happened."

Tsunade took the paper and read it. It was a message from the Hidden village in the Stones, declaring war on Konoha. Tsunade looked at Koharu. " What?! We haven't dealt with them in years. Why are they bothering us now?"

Koharu looked at Tsunade and sighed. " There comes a time in every Hokage's term when a war stirs up. This is your first. Now the stone village and Konoha have been enemies silently for years. They have always been jealous of our strong Shinobi and power. It's no surprise that they have decided to declare war on us."

" When do they plan an attack?"

Shizune shook her head. " They don't say. This letter was basically a warning to get us prepared. It doesn't say a thing about when they plan to attack. They're probably planning a surprise attack."

Tsunade stood up. " Then we have to move now. Shizune, gather a team of anbu and stand guard at the front gates. Your the leader and inform Kakashi to form a team as well and patrol the village. I want every part of this village under a careful watch."

Shizune nodded and went off to do her task. Koharu looked as Tsunade. " Tsunade, are you sure you can handle this? It is your first war to lead."

" I'm a natural born leader. My grandfather was the First and my sensei was the Third. I'm also the leader and founder of Konoha's medical teams. I think I can handle this."

" At the cost of your daughter?"

Tsunade froze. " W-what?"

" News spreads quickly throughout the lands. Almost every village knows about your little girl. I wouldn't put it past them to sink low enough to threaten to kill your only child in order for you to hand over the village to them. Think about what you have to do, Tsunade. I know it's not the easiest decision, but you have to think about what's the best." With that said, Koharu left Tsunade thinking about what she just said.

Tsunade sat down on her chair and sighed. " What would I do if something like that would happen?"

She immediately thought about Nawaki and Dan. Could she risk loosing someone else that she loved?

She shook her head. " No. I won't let it happen again." She got up and walked to the door to go home.

Aya sat with Naruto playing video games. Jiraiya had went with Kakashi to patrol the village and left Naruto watching Aya. She frowned. " Aw, Naruto. You beat me again. No fair."

" Hey, not my fault I'm the video game master."

She nudged him and laughed. " You wish."

He stood up. " Stay here. I'm gonna get us something to snack on." He walked to the kitchen and left the girl sitting by herself.

" That's the Hokage's little girl right?"

" Yes. It looks just like the father." Two stone shinobi sat outside the window, watching Aya as she played her video games.

" Let's make our move, before they find us. Remember, we need to capture her alive."

" Right."

Just as they were about to open the window, the front door opened. Tsunade ran up to her daughter and hugged her. One of the shinobi bit his lip. " Damn, too late. We have to lay low until the Hokage leaves."

Aya smiled at Tsunade. " Mommy! Your home early."

Tsunade gave her a faint smile. She looked over to Naruto who was munching on some chips in a bowl. He held out to the bowl to Tsunade. " Want some Baa-chan?"

" No. I need to talk to you." She moved closer to Naruto. " We're entering a war real soon. I need you and the jounin to be watching everything carefully."

He nodded. " I know. Kakashi-sensei took Ero-Sennin to patrol the village with him. I heard everything from him."

Tsunade nodded. " Good. I'll watch Aya now. Just do what I told you to do."

Naruto nodded and went to do as he was told. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at her and Aya. " Baa-chan, we'll win."

She nodded. " Please be careful, Naruto."

Aya looked at Tsunade. " Mommy, what do I do?"

" Your staying with me. Your just a genin. I can't put you into battle yet. You haven't learned enough."

" But I-"

" Not yet Aya. You just graduated. I'm not putting you out there yet!"

Aya glared at her mother. " It's not fair! I can do it if I try."

Tsunade crossed her arms. " You haven't trained even one day with your sensei yet. I can just put an unprepared genin in to battle. You could get hurt or even worst killed! Do you understand me!?"

Aya looked at the floor and very silently whispered. " I hate you" before walking up to her room.

Tsunade sat on the couch and ran her hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and frowned. " Aya, it's for the better. Believe me."

--

Author's Note:

Alright, so it's a short chapter. It's a beginning to the plot. So yeah. Sorry this one took so long. I was just being lazy for a while. Heh, it's my fault. So, I'll try and update quicker next chapter. So yeah I have another idea for a fanfic, but I can't start that one until I finish this one and I hope to finish this one by the end of May. My next fanfic is a summer theme, that's why I hope I can get this one done by May. I'll see what I do. Here's the preview:

Aya is upset about Tsunade not letting her fight, but gets over it when she goes off to her first day of training. Jiraiya is with Tsunade in her office trying to help her with the war when they find out that the attack has begun. Jiraiya and Tsunade rush to prepare for the worst when they find that Aya is nowhere to be found. Could Tsunade's worst nightmare have come true? Find out next time in chapter five: Gone Without a Trace.

Sayonara!


	5. Gone without a Trace

Ahhhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had the whole chapter planned out but I couldn't find the time. I can not wait to be free of the prison they call High school XP. Anyway, let's just begin before I start to rant heh.

Chapter 5: Gone Without a Trace

Tsunade sat in her office tapping her pen on her desk. She looked at the papers in front of her and sighed. The war would begin in a week from now and she had no plans what-so-ever. Not only that, but she couldn't concentrate at all. She had her mind on other things.

A knock came on the door adding to her distractions. She frowned. " Come in."

She smiled faintly when she saw Jiraiya walk into the room and lean on her desk. " How ya holding up, Tsunade-Hime?"

" No so well. I don't think I can handle all of this."

He smiled at her. " Of course you can. Your Tsunade-Hime, the first female Hokage and the head of every medical team in Konoha. Not to mention that superhuman strength of yours. You can handle anything."

She giggled. " It's not that. I just can't seem to keep my thoughts on work."

He leaned forward on the desk and pecked her lips. " Why? You just can't keep me off your mind can you."

" Your such an idiot."

" And yet you married me. The irony."

She leaned back in her chair and shook her head. " It's not you. It's Aya."

He stood up straight and stood next to her wrapping his arms around her while she leaned her head on his stomach. He stroked her hair. " What about her?"

" She told me she hated me yesterday for not wanting her to go into battle. You know why I'm being so careful. It's not like the Stone Village is gonna put anyone on her level into battle."

He kissed the top of her head. " Don't worry about it. I'm picking her up from training today. I'll talk to her."

--

Aya threw her kunai at the target, hitting it directly in the center. Her eyes lit up and her smile stretch across her face. " I did it!"

Neji placed his hand on her head. " Very good. Let's take a break now. I don't need you passing out during training. I prepared a lunch for you too."

Aya followed Neji to the spot where their bags were. She sat in the grass next to him and took the lunch box he handed to her. They both began to eat and were greeted by Jiraiya a few minuted later. Aya ran up to him and hugged him. " Daddy, did you come to watch my training?!"

He smiled. " Not today. I need to talk to you for a bit. Neji I'm taking her for a few minutes."

Aya frowned. " Oh boy, talking is never a good thing. That's what Naruto told me."

Jiraiya led her into the forest and then turned to face her. " Aya, why did you tell your mother that you hated her?"

" Because she won't let me fight and I think I can. Besides she's annoying and she never pays any attention to me." She crossed her arms.

Jiraiya sighed. Aya was just like her mother. She hated being told no and would probably go do it anyway, but in a case like this, Jiraiya had to make sure Aya understood why she wasn't ready to go into battle just yet. " Aya, she was right. You can't go into battle just yet, no matter how good you think you are. You just became a gennin and you have no idea what it's like. Your mother is just making sure that what happened to two people she loved, never happens to you. You shouldn't hate her for protecting you."

Aya was curious to hear the whole story and uncrossed her arms. " What happened to them?"

He frowned. Tsunade didn't want to tell Aya this story until she was a little older, but it seemed that Aya was growing up faster than they had expected. " Her little brother, Nawaki, was just a gennin when a war came upon Konoha. She warned him that he wasn't ready to take on anyone in battle yet, but he didn't listen to her and on the day after his birthday, he was killed. The other person was her boyfriend before me and her got married. He was a Shinobi in the war and died protecting your mother. She wasn't able to save either of them despite what a great medic she was. She doesn't want you to wind up like them, so you better apologize to her when she gets home today."

Aya frowned and nodded. She felt a little guilty now and promise that she would apologize. Jiraiya walked her back to the training grounds before leaving Aya to do the rest of her training.

Neji walked her home when they were done. When she walked into the house he left to go off to his house. Aya closed the door and looked around the house and noticed that no one was home. She looked around the entire house before sitting on the couch with her favorite stuffed animal, the snail she had since she was little.

The two Stone Shinobi watched her from the window and smirked. " She's all alone. Now's our chance."

" Wait a second, what is she doing?"

Aya had got up from the couch and reached for the phone. She dialed a number from the phone book and began talking with someone. She smiled and put the phone back onto the receiver. She sat back on the couch and played with her snail again.

" Let's go before, she gets away."

A little while later, a knock came on the door and Aya quickly got up to answer it.

--

Tsunade arrived home twenty minutes later and looked at the clock. She frowned when she saw how late it was. _Aya should be home by now. _She went to her daughter's bedroom and searched the room for her, but there was no sign of her being in the room. She know that she wasn't with Naruto and Jiraiya because they were over at Shizune's house and they were their for a while. She called Neji and he informed her that he had dropped Aya off home already.

Tsunade began to worry and ran out the front door to search for her daughter.

--

Aya stepped out of the accessory store holding a necklace in her hand and holding Anko's hand with her free hand. She looked up at Anko and smiled. " Thank you for coming with me, Anko-san."

" No problem. I wouldn't have wanted you to stay home by yourself anyway."

" Do you think mommy will like the necklace?"

" I'm sure she'll love it." She smiled as she began to walk Aya back home.

Tsunade spotted them and ran up to them. She grabbed Aya and pulled her into a hug. " Where were you!?"

She held out the necklace to Tsunade. " I bought this for you with my birthday money. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

Tsunade smiled and grabbed the necklace. The necklace had a metal chain with a small green diamond dangling from it. Tsunade wrapped it around her neck and smiled. " Thank you and I forgive you." She thanked Anko and walked with Aya back home.

Tsunade threw herself onto the couch and Aya jumped on top of her. " Is Naruto still at Hinata-san's house?"

" No, why?"

" Every time I go there, he's there and their always kissing. It's disgusting" She stuck her tongue out. " It's kinda like how you and daddy are on Friday nights."

Tsunade blushed. " W-what?! Aya why are you in the room at that time of night?! And Naruto and Hinata are dating?!"

She shrugged. " You and Daddy make a lot of noise on those nights and Naruto is always with her."

--

Naruto and Jiraiya came home a few hours later. Aya was already in bed, but Tsunade sat on the couch watching a medical program Shizune had got her into. Naruto was about to retreat to his bedroom, when Tsuande called him and had a long discussion about when him and Hinata had started dating. Naruto finally escaped her and got to his bedroom, before she could question him on it anymore.

Jiraiya sat on the couch next to her and she rested her head into his lap. He moved his hand up and down her stomach and finally wrapped his hand around her breast. Tsunade smiled. " Oi, Baka. This think every Friday night has to stop."

This threw him off guard. " Why?"

" Aya knows we're up to something. She says we make too much noise."

He smirked. " Oh well, Saturday nights always opened. You'll just have to be more quiet." He gently kissed her forehead and then chuckled a bit.

--

Author's Note:

Ok so yeah I wasn't sure if they had phones but they have a bunch of other random bits of technology so I figured why not and it worked better with the story. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter like Thursday or something, but if I can't I promise I'll get it to you really soon. And now the preview:

The war is approaching faster than Tsunade had hoped it too and Konoha is running out of time. Jiraiya tries to put up with Tsunade's crankiness and complaining, but what happens when Tsunade snaps under pressure? Will Jiraiya be affected by this as well? And what will happen to Aya? Find out next time in Chapter 6: Oh the Drama!

Sayonara!


	6. Oh the Drama!

Ok so I tried for Thursday but, I had to get ready for some ceremony thing on Friday. On Friday, I didn't leave school till seven, so I put it up today and I hope all of you will like this chapter. :)

Chapter 6: Oh the Drama!

It was early in the morning and everyone was asleep except for the two legendary Sannin. Jiraiya had one arm wrapped around Tsunade's waist and the other on her leg with his finger tips moving up and down the side of her leg. She cuddled in closer and smiled. " What are you up to today?"

" I don't know. I'll probably just work on my next book. What about you?"

" Work I hate going there. I don't know why you gave me the most irritating job in the entire village." She groaned. He moved her head up in order to press his lips on hers. He felt her pull away and frowned. Tsuande giggled. " I have to start getting ready to leave. Aya has training today, so don't forget to take her."

He let her go and watched her as she walked across the room to get her clothes to change into.

--

Tsunade left and Jiraiya began to make breakfast for Naruto and Aya. He placed their plates on the table. " Aya! Naruto! Come get breakfast!"

Naruto quickly ran to the table to eat and Aya followed in shortly after. Once they finished eating, Naruto stood up from the table. " Well, I'm off."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. " Where are you off to? Gonna see your girlfriend again? You minus well take Aya with you then since you two would be going to the same place."

Naruto blushed. " You promised not to talk about that anymore! And for your information, I have a mission today with Tenten and Shino."

" Well good luck then." Naruto quickly ran through the front door. Jiraiya put his hand on Aya's head. " Are you finished?"

She nodded. " I'm all ready for training today!"

He smiled. " Ok then. Let's get going."

She jumped up from her chair to put her dishes in the sink. Aya ran to the front door to her father and took his hand. The two of them then headed off to Neji's house.

After he dropped her off, Jiraiya walked through the village looking for something interesting to do.

--

Tsunade looked at the papers for the upcoming war. _One week. That's not a lot of time. _She put her hand on her forehead and began to scribble things onto the papers, making arrangements. Shizune walked into the room and placed some more papers onto her desk. Tsunade lifted one of them. " What's this?"

" It's information on he last war we had with the Stone village. I thought it might help you make some of your decisions for this war."

Tsunade smiled. " Ok. Thank you." Shizune bowed and left Tsunade to her work. Tsunade read through the papers Shizune had given her trying to see if the previous Hokages had any useful information that she could use.

After a while she got frustrated with the war and tossed the papers on the desk. She sighed. " Damn it. I have no idea what I'm doing. These papers don't help that much."

She stood up from her desk and looked out at the village. " Maybe a walk would help me." She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the office. She found Shizune and informed her that she would be out for a little while. Shizune nodded and let Tsunade go.

She looked around the village and frowned. _I know I really shouldn't, but one glass of sake can't be all that bad for me. _Tsunade thought about it or a moment. She eventually decided to go to the bar for a bit.

Once she arrived, she saw something that made her heart stop. " J-Jiraiya, what are you doing?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he heard Tsunade call his name. He pulled away from the young woman who was with him and began to walk up to Tsunade. " H-Hime, this-"

Tsuande shook her head and began to run off. Jiraiya chased after her. She made it back home and slammed the front door, but Jiraiya was able to catch it in time to make it inside the house. " Tsunade-Hime, your overreacting."

" I'm overreacting! Are you kidding me!? How would you like me to react then, you idiot!?"

He reached to place his hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. " Don't you dare think that your sweet talking your way out of this one! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

" Stop yelling. It wasn't anything."

" Oh really? Then what were you doing with that girl in the bar? So it's ok for you to drink and sleep with another woman, but I'm not even aloud to drink anymore!"

" What were you doing in the bar anyway?"

Tsunade paused. " I-"

" You were going to drink anyway and your much worst than me."

" You were cheating on me! I knew you would do that and that's why I didn't want anything to do with you! The fact that you can't give me one straight answer for anything I ask you is telling me a lot. So All of that crap you ever told me was a lie basically, right?"

He shook his head. " That's not true. I do love you."

She placed her hand on her hip. " Really? Then why not just come to me instead of picking up some whore on the street? I knew you only wanted my body and now that you had that, I'm just another stupid girl to add to that very long list of women you've slept with. I'm glad I picked today to go to the bar."

" You shouldn't have thought about going to the bar anyway."

" If I didn't, you would have had that girl in bed with you while I was at work!"

They were quiet for a little bit. Tsuande tried to calm down. " Jiraiya, start giving me the truth."

" You want the truth. Ok, I'm sick of you. You think that your the only one with problems and you put yourself over everything, including your own daughter."

Tsunade froze. She didn't expect that to be his answer and now she just felt broken. " I-I...then why not-"

" You wanted the truth and the truth hurts."

" Get out. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

" Fine then, but Aya is staying with me! I don't want her to be placed in the hands of an alcoholic."

Jiraiya walked to the front door and opened it. He turned to face Tsunade, who was choking back her tears with her arms wrapped around herself. He faced forward and slammed the door.

--

Shizune walked into the house with the key Tsunade had let her keep after she moved out. She looked around the house for Tsunade. She had gotten worried when Tsunade never showed up back to work. " Tsunade-sama?"

She walked up the stairs and checked Tsunade's bedroom. She found Tsunade sitting at the edge of the bed crying. "Tsunade-sama, what happened?"

" I-I don't want t-to talk now."

Shizune at next to her and wrapped her arm around Tsunade. Tsunade rested her head into Shizune's shoulder and wiped some of the tears streaming down her face. " Do you want me to do anything for you?"

" Yeah, you can keep that bastard Jiraiya away from me."

Shizune caught on and held Tsunade tighter. She didn't have to say anything more. She just sat by Tsunade and tried her best to comfort her.

--

Jiraiya went to the training grounds to pick Aya up from her practice. Aya skipped happily as they walked back home and she told Jiraiya about all the things she had learned in training. She giggled when she was done. " I can't wait to show mommy what I learned today."

Jiraiya frowned. " Aya, your not going to see your mother for a little while. Were going home to get some things and then were staying somewhere else."

She was confused as to why they were staying in their own home anymore. " Why?"

" Because, me and your mother aren't getting along right now and we need to stay away from each other for a while."

Aya still didn't really understand, but she nodded her head anyway and continued to follow her father back to their home.

Once at the house, Aya slowly walked to her bedroom and Jiraiya to his. He stepped into the room and found Tsunade asleep on the bed. There was a cup of cold tea by her bed and a bowl of cold, uneaten stew. He figured Shizune must have made something for her. He stood beside the bed and brushed away the hair that was covering her face with his fingers, reveling her pale, red skin with dried tears staining her cheeks. He chakra pressure was really low and the jutsu keeping her young was fading off reveling some of her wrinkles. He touched her face and felt how warm she was. He kissed her forehead and pulled away to get his things gathered up.

He walked into Aya's room and found her sitting with the snail she had since she was really young. " Are you ready to go?"

She nodded slowly and grabbed her bag. She walked up to her father. " Do we really have to go?"

He nodded. " Hopefully it's only for a little while."

She sighed and hugged her snail as her and Jiraiya walked out of their house. Aya looked back at the house as Jiraiya pulled her away and hoped that this wouldn't last forever.

--

Author's Note:

Let me make one thing clear, it's not a divorce, just a separation. I don't know how long I want to make it last yet. Maybe it could turn into a divorce, I don't know yet. It depends on how sad I want to make the story. I could also make a character death, but I haven't decided that yet either. Heh, I'm not thinking much anymore.

Anyway, this story might be a little shorter than _A Little Bowl Of Trouble. _I have to see how much more I can do with it. Ok, here's the preview:

Tsunade has been extremely weakened by the separation and Shizune and the Council are worried that she won't be able to handle the pressure of the war. Will Tsunade hold out or with her luck run out when she finds out that Aya gets involved in the battle? Find out next time in Chapter 7: Tsunade's suffering.

Sayonara!


	7. Tsunade's Suffering

So when we last left off, our lovely couple had a fall out. Yes it's a tragedy. Just as things had seemed so good for them, Jiraiya goes and screw everything up. Well here's chapter seven. Let's see how they handle everything from here.

Chapter 7: Tsunade's Suffering

It had been a very long week in Konoha. However, it seemed so short for Tsunade who has been in what seemed to be a heavy depression. The once beautiful and healthy looking woman that the villagers had once knew had seemed to vanish after the separation. On top of everything, the war hit her hard and she was barely able to keep up with all of the attacks. It had only just begun and the villagers had already began to lose faith in their leader.

Tsunade's pale hand ran through her long, dull blond hair. She had gotten so much thinner within the past week and she had lost a lot of sleep. Anyone could tell just by looking at her that she was in no condition to be leading a war. Shizune placed a pile of papers on her desk. " Tsunade-sama, you need to rest. Find someone to replace you for this. Your not ready."

Tsuande took a large gulp of her sake. She had taken up drinking again and Shizune, along with many others in the village feared that Tsunade had lost herself completely and this time no one could help her. " Forget it. I'm fine. I just need to...to think about what I'm doing more. That's all."

She began to pair people on teams and started to deploy Shinobi onto the battlefield. She looked up at her apprentice. " Shizune, I need you to send these teams out."

" Tsunade-sama,why don't you just send out Jiraiya-sama. He'll be able to handle himself out there."

" I'll do what I want, Shizune! Now do what I told you to do!" She took another gulp of her drink and looked out into the village.

Shizune looked at the list once more and frowned. _Tsunade-sama..._

The door to her office was opened and Tsunade turned around. " Jiraiya what are you doing here?" She hissed.

" Take Aya. I'm going into battle."

" I didn't give you any orders." she looked at Shizune who had a somewhat guilty face on. " Shizune, what did you do?"

" Tsunade-sama, I'm not going to let you ruin the village because of your grudge on Jiraiya-sama. If the only hope of us winning is to send him in then let's give it a a shot."

Jiraiya kissed Aya's forehead and said goodbye to her and Shizune. Aya immediately ran up to her mother and climbed into her lap. Shizune knew Tsunade wasn't going to let this go, but she also knew that she had made the right decision. She walked out of the room, leaving Tsunade alone with her daughter.

Aya wrapped her arms tight around Tsunade. Tsunade who was still a little drunk, just rubbed her head and much to her surprise, Aya began crying. " I miss you."

Tsunade stood quiet and continued to rub the back of her daughter's head. This made Aya a little more upset and she began to scream. " Don't you care about me anymore?"

" Of course I do. It's just, you don't understand yet. Your just too young to get it."

" I don't want to live in a hotel every night, mommy. I miss my room and Naruto doesn't babysit me anymore and I never get to take baths with you anymore and I never see you cause daddy won't take me to you. Now that he does, he's going in to battle and I could never see him again!"

Tsunade frowned. Aya laid her head onto her mother's chest and held her tight, much like she used too when she was much younger. Tsunade sighed. _I have to end this battle really quickly. That would mean me having to step into fighting. _She bit her lip hard. _But if both me and Jiraiya get killed, then Aya will be left with no one. I have to get Jiraiya out. Aya would probably be much safer with him than __me. _She hugged Aya. The little girl cuddled on top of her mother and eventually gave her a smile. " You promise to stop fighting with daddy soon, don't you?"

Tsunade didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't plan on ever forgiving Jiraiya for what he did to her. She didn't want too, but Aya did need them both. _Although the idiot could probably replace me with some whore in a heartbeat. _" Aya, I don't want to stop fighting with him. He did something to me that you won't get until your a little older. I just can't forgive him for it."

" But, me and Naruto fight all the time, but you never threw him out of the house and separated us."

Tsunade gave her a faint smile. She was so innocent and to be stuck in the middle of something like this was rather painful for Tsunade to watch. " Your better off without me, Aya. One day, you'll know why I had to do this."

She placed her onto the ground and walked to the door. Aya followed her out of the office. Tsunade stopped Shizune in th hallway. " Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

" Take Aya. I'm bring Jiraiya out and putting myself in."

" W-What!? Y-y-you can't do that! You'll get yourself killed!"

" I'll be fine. I promise."

Before Shizune could protest any further, Tsunade kissed Aya and ran off. Aya tried to run after her but Shizune held onto her. " No! Let go, Shizune-san!" Aya was struggling to break free with tears running down her face. Shizune held onto Aya and dragged her back into the office.

" Aya, please calm down. She'll be ok and then she'll come back for you with your father ok?" Shizune was breaking one of the rules of her doctor code. She wasn't suppose to be optimistic about things like this and make promises that she was only fifty percent sure could happen, but what choice did she have. She was dealing with a child after all.

--

Tsunade arrived onto the battlefield. Most of the fallen Shinobi were Leaf Shinobi. She had never expected the Stone ninja to be so strong or her leadership skills to be so weak. She checked their pulses and saved the few that were still alive. After she helped them, she continued her search for Jiraiya.

She ran to the edge of a cliff and stopped. " Damn it. Where is that man?"

" Looking for someone?"

She turned around to face two Stone village Shinobi. One was a tall man with brownish red hair and the other with black hair and holding her daughter in one arm and a kunai to her neck with the other hand. Tsunade's eyes widened. " Aya!"

She attempted to run to them, but he pressed the kunai closer to her neck. " I suggest you stay right where you are, unless you want to see her head sliced clean off her shoulders."

" You sick bastards! You would harm a child!"

The taller Shinobi pointed to her headband. " She's a leaf Shinobi, so it doesn't matter that she's a child."

Tsunade began to shake as they held Aya to them. Tsunade looked at the ground. " You want the village, don't you? And if I chose to give it up, will you give me my daughter?"

" Of course. It would be useless to kill her if we have what we want."

Tsunade looked up at Aya's teary face. She was scared and her eyes were begging for her mother to save her. Tsunade didn't know what to do. Would she really give up he entire village for her daughter? _I have no choice. _

The shorter Shinobi turned his head to the bushes and then faced the taller one. " That bitch from Konoha caught up to us."

" Hmph, then lets kill the kid and end this."

The man pressed the kunai on her throat and Tsunade made an attempt to move forward to help her. However, the taller man moved close to her and stabbed her through the stomach. Tsunade stopped moving and began coughing up blood. He moved the sword up through her body and then pulled it out. He shoved her to the edge and then moved back to where the other man was holding Aya. Shizune ran out from the bushes and ran to try and attend to Tsunade, however, she was too late to make it to her and her Hokage fell from the cliff. " Tsunade-sama!"

Aya cried as she struggled to break free from their grasp. " Mommy!"

" Let's get her back to the boss." The shorter man said as they left off with Aya.

Tsunade tried to grab the rocks on the side of the cliff as she fell off the side, but the rocks were too slippery and she couldn't hold onto them. She watched as she almost hit the ground and then tried to break her fall using whatever little strength she had. The side of her head hit the ground hard and she broke her left arm on the way down. She winced at the pain and tried to keep herself from screaming. She placed her right arm on her stomach to try and stop the bleeding, however, her body was weak and she wasn't able to do much for herself. _I can't die here. I have to save Aya._

She tried to sit up but fell back down and hit her head again.She heard footsteps approaching her body and began to feel dizzy. A single tear ran down the side of her cheek as she prepared for her death.  
--

Author's Note:

Wow, it's getting intense isn't it. Hehe, I can tell you right now, you won't see what's coming next. I hope your all enjoying my fanfic. I'm pretty happy for the way this is going. Also, I maybe trying to get the next chapter up really soon. I'm going to be in Florida from Thursday to Monday, so I'll try and get one more chapter up before I leave. Ok, the preview:

Tsunade is found by Jiraiya and refuses to forgive him despite the fact that he's trying to save her life. Tsunade is really injured and doesn't have a high chance of living. Can Jiraiya save Aya knowing that Tsunade is slowly dying? Will he be able to lose her and lose his daughter too? Find out next time in Chapter 8: Jiraiya's Promise

Sayonara!


	8. Jiraiya's Promise

Ok chapter 8 is gonna be the last chapter for five days. I usually update every four or five days anyway, but I'm just making sure to give you guys this chapter now since I haven't worked on chapter nine much yet. Hopefully I get to that soon. I really want to have this fanfic done my the middle of May and that means I don't have much time. I will get this done as well and fast as I can. Thanks for all your support. :)

Chapter 8: Jiraiya's promise

Tsunade laid on the cold floor as the footsteps approached her slowly. She winced as pain shot through her body from her wound. She looked at her stomach and watched the blood pour out of her. She laid back down knowing that there was nothing more she could do. She was going to die here without knowing if her daughter was going to be okay or not.

Much to her surprise, the person who was approaching her had gotten to her and placed their hand on her forehead. She moved her eyes up to see who it was and immediately looked back down. " J-Jiraiya...Aya...she..."

" I already know. I ran into Shizune and she told me everything. I sent her and Kurenai to see if they could find Kakashi in order to get his dogs after them. I wanted to check up on you. Sakura should be here soon."

She glared at him and gather up a little bit of strength to snap at him. " W-why did...you come...after me?"

" If you die this village is in trouble." He placed his hands on her stomach and applied pressure to the bleeding wound in order to try and stop the bleeding.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. _So it wasn't because he cared about me. Bastard. _" I hate you."

" I know, but if you want to live then I suggest you put this behind us for a while and let me help you." He tried to lift her up in his lap only to have her pull away from him and causing the wound to bleed more. " Tsunade!"

" I-I don't...want...help. Just leave...me here." She closed her eyes. _I don't have anything to live for anyway. I already lost Nawaki, then Dan, and now you and Aya. _

Sakura showed up at the scene and immediately knelt beside Tsunade. " Tsunade-sama." She put her hands over the wound and began attempting to heal it. She looked at Tsunade and noticed the color quickly fading from her skin. She had lost a lot of blood already and there wasn't much Sakura could do on her own. She looked at Jiraiya. " I closed up the wound a little, but she needs a hospital and fast. You need to get her there. I have to go and help the others. Have them give her a full examination. She has a broken arm and from a fall at this high, she could have some other serious injuries internally."  
Jiraiya once again tried to lift Tsuande, but she pulled away. " Stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

She didn't respond, she only continued to fight him. Sakura bit her lip and frowned. Tsunade really was just about to give up on everything. She placed her hand on her head. " Tsunade-sama, please just go. Everyone still needs you in the village."

Tsunade was dizzy and couldn't move anymore. At this point, she was forced to give into Jiraiya, since she could no longer fight him. Jiraiya held her carefully and leaned her head against his chest. Tsunade looked at him and muttered. " This...doesn't change...any...thing...between us."

He frowned as he looked into her angry face. " It doesn't have to." He began to run to the village to bring Tsunade to Konoha hospital.

She closed her eyes and smirked. " Good."

--

Tsunade passed out on their way to the hospital and her wound opened up again. She lost more blood and by the time he made it to the hospital, his shirt was soaked in her blood.

Jiraiya waited in the waiting room for Tsunade's operation to finish. He was waiting for four hours before a medic walked out of her room and up to Jiraiya. Jiraiya stood up from the seat. " How is she?"

The medic shook his head. " She's lost a lot of blood and her small intestine was cut up from her being stabbed the way she was. Also, she has a broken arm which was the least of our concerns. She has skull fracture from falling off of that cliff. She was bleeding from the brain and our biggest fear is that she goes brain dead and if that happens, there is nothing we can do for her."

Jiraiya turned pale. " Well, what's the chances of her surviving?"

" Not high enough. She has a twenty-five percent chance of surviving. It could have been a little higher if her immune system wasn't so weak. She's lacking nutrients, probably from lack of eating."

Jiraiya looked at the ground. " Can I see her?"

The medic nodded and let him into the room, leaving him alone with the Hokage. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as he approached her bed. He almost didn't recognize her when he entered the room. Her skin was practically white and he jutsu was almost completely worn off. She looked older. The way she was suppose to and that was always a bad sign considering how hard she tried to conceal her age.

He sat on the stool beside her bed and stroked her hair feeling guilty for her injuries. If he had never left her, she wouldn't have been so weak in battle and this could have been avoided. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her cold, white cheek. " Tsunade-Hime...I'm so sorry. I promise, I will make everything up to you when you wake up. I won't lose you."

--

After spending a little while with Tsunade at the hospital, Jiraiya returned to the battlefield. He found Naruto and Sakura taking out the last few of the Stone Shinobi trying to break into the village. Naruto spotted Jiraiya and immediately turned away. " Let's go, Sakura. The others are waiting for us."

" Wait, Jiraiya-sama-"

" Forget him. We have other things to do."

Sakura ignored him and ran up to Jiraiya. " How is she?"

Naruto frowned and held a glare on Jiraiya. " How is who?"

Sakura looked at Naruto. She knew how upset he was for what Jiraiya did to Tsunade. Despite how much, he fought with Tsunade, he really cared about her. " Tsunade-sama, she was hurt in battle."

Jiraiya looked away from them, still feeling at fault for her injuries. " The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and she had a skull fracture. They're number one fear is that she goes brain dead and then it's over."

Naruto bit down his lip hard causing it to bleed. He was resisting the urge to attack Jiraiya for not being able to protect her. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and turned to Jiraiya. " Is she going to be alright?"

" They said she doesn't have a high chance of surviving, but she's tough. I don't think she's willing to give up just yet."

Sakura shook her head. " She doesn't want to live anymore, Jiraiya-sama. That's why she fought you when you tried to bring her to the hospital. She's not fighting death, she's giving in."

Naruto turned away from Sakura and Jiraiya. " Sakura-chan, let's go. What makes you think he's going to care whether she lives or not? He didn't care when he cheated on her. There's no difference now."

Jiraiya was taken back by this, but Naruto was right. He didn't think once about what cheating would have done to Tsunade, but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. " Naruto, I do care about her."

" Liar! If you cared about her, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed half dead and wanting to die, while her daughter is at the enemies base! She didn't deserve that and I was right! I knew you couldn't handle commitment, but you didn't have to crush her so badly. You better do something right and save Aya, if it's last thing you do. Aya could be the last physical memory of Baa-chan you'll ever have. Once Baa-chan is dead, You''l be free to be with any women you want, so I hope you'll be happy with that."

Sakura and Jiraiya were speechless. Naruto continued walking back to the rest of his team leaving Sakura with Jiraiya. Jiraiya frowned and looked down on the floor. Sakura looked at Jiraiya. " I-I'm sorry about that. He-"

" Forget it. I need to find Aya." He left the area and continued his search for Aya.

--

One of the Shinobi threw Aya into a cell and locked it up. She ran up to the bars and growled at them. " My mommy and daddy aren't going to be happy with you when they find me!"

" Your mommy and daddy aren't going to find you. Your mommy is dead and your daddy is next."

" Your lying! My mommy can't die. She's the Hokage!"

The two Stone Shinobi laughed. The taller one shook his head. " What does the boss want with this little brat? She's not worth anything. I say we kill her right now."

" Don't touch her. She's more valuable than you think." a man said from behind them.

They turned around and grinned. " Boss. What is she for?"

" Revenge. I need to kill her mother and father. Since her mother is already dead, all that's left is her idiot father."

" And then what's the plan for her?" The woman behind him spoke.

He looked at the quivering little girl in the cell. " I have plans to make her one of us."

Aya shook violently in the corner of her cell. " My mommy told me about you. Y-Your..."

--

Author's Note:

Alrighty then. Now the action starts to happen. So not much to say. I hope you guys are all happy with this chapter, I'll talk to all of you really soon hopefully. The next chapter will probably be up on Thursday of next week, so be prepared. And now the preview:

Jiraiya and Kakashi find out where the Stone Shinobi's base is. They make plans to infiltrate it with the help of Anko, Asuma, and Neji. Can Jiraiya make it to Aya before for she's put into anymore danger? Or is his life really the one in danger? Find out next time in chapter 9: Live or Die.

Sayonara!


	9. Live or Die

Alright, chapter 9. Now after this chapter there is only another two chapters left. I was going to make twelve chapters, but decided to cut it short in order to work on my Father's day fanfic. The ending is still the same and I just made each chapter slightly longer than I had originally planned. Ok here we go. Let's see what happens next with our broken couple.

Chapter 9: Live or Die

Jiraiya caught up with Kurenai, Shizune, and Kakashi, who were sitting on the grass, waiting for a report from Pakkun. Kakashi looked up from his newest Icha-Icha Paradise book when he heard Jiraiya approach them. " Took you a while. How's the Godaime doing?""

" Not so well. They say she may not make it."

Shizune frowned. She was angry with him for putting Tsunade throw something like this right as they were about to enter a war, but as she observed his face, she noticed the same tired and saddened expression that Tsunade wore after the separation. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for him, even though he put everything on himself. " Jiraiya-sama, are you taking over while Tsunade-sama is in the hospital?"

" Yes. Shizune, I want you to continue healing everyone on the battlefield. We don't need anymore casualties. Kurenai you can go back into battle. Also, I want you two to go back and find Anko, Asuma, and Neji for me and tell them to meet me over here."

The two girls nodded and ran off to do as they were told. Jiraiya sat against a tree and sighed. Kakashi looked over at him. " You look exhausted."

" I feel exhausted. I never realized how hard it was going to be trying to take care of Aya without Tsunade-Hime around."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. " Your calling her Tsunade-Hime again?"

Jiraiya had stop calling Tsunade by her little pet name after the separation, trying to hint to her that they were officially over. He knew how much she enjoyed being called that and for him, the name had always been a way of showing affection to her. He wanted to ruin all of that for her, but now everything was different. She was dying and there was nothing he could to to help her and the last thing she would remember was how horrible he treated her. He frowned. " Yeah, I kind of missed calling her that. I just miss her and I'll never be able to forgive myself for the hell I put her through."

" She's not going to forgive you too easily."

" She's not going to forgive me at all. I know how long she can hold grudges and most of them time she can keep them for her entire lifetime."

Kakashi was about to reply, when the people Jiraiya called for had arrived. Anko smiled at him. " You called for us?"

He nodded. " I'll explain everything once we get the report from Kakashi's dogs."

Anko sat into Kakashi's lap and made an annoyed face. " I hope this doesn't take too long."

About five minutes later, the dogs showed up and Pakkun walked up to Kakashi. " Kakashi-san, we found them. Their base is behind a waterfall about eight miles from this exact area. They have Aya-Hime with them. We picked up her scent as we traveled there."

Kakashi nodded. " Great work you guys. You can leave the rest to us now."

The dogs poofed away in smoke, leaving just the five Konoha Shinobi standing there. Jiraiya looked at them and began to give out their orders. " Kakashi, go back to the village and continue defending it. The rest of you are coming with me to infiltrate the base and rescue Aya. Neji, you'll be in front of the line. With that Byakugan of yours, we can see what their planning next. Anko, you'll be in the back. You have both close range and far range attacks. You would be able to help best if attacked from behind or front. Asuma and I will take the right and left sides since we only have close ranged attacks. The idea is to take out the head commander of the army and rescue Aya. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. Anko kissed Kakashi's cheek as he waved goodbye to the group. " Good luck you guys. I hope to see you all back in the village safely."

As soon as Kakashi left, they began to take their leave as well.

--

Aya sat in the cold, dark cell playing with her headband. She had only just become a gennin and she was already put into an A-ranked situation. She looked up at the woman guarding her. The woman placed a bowl of food in front of her. " Eat. We can't have you dying before you father gets here."

Aya bit her lip and growled. " I don't need to listen to you! Your not in charge of me."

The woman's eyes became more intense and cold, sending fear into Aya's small body. " As of right now, I am in charge of you little girl, so get used to it!"

Aya frowned. " I want my mommy."

" She's dead, girl. Why don't you understand that? You even witnesses her death. You do realize that she died because of you. If she hadn't needed to save you, she'd still be alive."

Aya tried to block her out, but couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true.

--

The group of four stood outside of te base. Neji used his Byakugan to observe the area " We can continue moving, but when we enter the base, there is going to be four guards standing in front of the door. We'll have to take them out quickly and quietly in order to enter the base undetected."

Jiraiya nodded. " alright. Anko, use your snakes to paralyze them and then Asuma will strike the finishing blow."

After taking out the Stone Shinobi, they continued to make their way into the base. Jiraiya turned to Neji. " Where is Aya?"

Neji searched the base for the little girl and eventually spotted her. " She's in a cell. There's only one woman guarding her cell. The woman seems to have a flower in her hair. It looks like it's made of some sort of paper."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. " Konan?! But we took her out when we took out the Akatsuki."

" The Akatsuki. Now that brings back memories." Asuma pulled out his trench knives and prepared for battle.

Anko crossed her arms. " Maybe it's a trick."

" Maybe. Either way, we should be cautious. Anko and Asuma, question and take out the commander. Neji and I will go and get Aya."

They went their separate ways. Neji continued to use his Byakugan in order to see how close they were getting to Aya. Neji looked at Jiraiya. " A little further. We make a left and it's the last door on the right."

They continued to run down the hall until they arrived at the door. Neji checked it out for traps. He looked at Jiraiya. " Clear. Let's go."

Jiraiya slide open the door and ran inside with Neji close behind him. Aya stood up from her cell and smiled. " Daddy!"

He looked at his daughter, relieved to see her unharmed. He looked at Konan and smirked. " Konan. I'm surprised to see you alive and well."

She smirked. " For a while, I didn't think you were going to show up. Your daughter was getting restless."

" Why are you still alive? Are the others with you?"

She shook her head. " No, the others are dead. Pain and I are the only one's left. He took most of the damage after battling you and Tsunade-sama, but I wasn't as hurt, since you only sent a group of gennin after me. I'm offended that you and Tsunade-sama took me so easily. I managed to heal some of our wounds, before we both died."

" And why did you take Aya?"

A voice from the shadows replied. " For revenge. You ruined our plans and now we plan to ruin your lives."

Konan put a kunai to Aya's neck. Pain smirked. " You get to chose who we kill. If we kill her, you live. If we kill you, she lives, but she will remain here and we will take it amongst ourselves to brainwash her into working with us to achieve our goals."

Aya tried to break free from Konan's grasp, but she was just a little gennin going up against two S-rank criminals. There was really nothing that Neji taught her that could get her out of a situation like that. Maybe she should have listened more to her mother, when she told her she wasn't ready for certain things. Now she realized what her mother meant. Konan smiled. " How cute. She's trying to break free?"

Jiraiya bit his lip. He hadn't seen this coming and now he had no idea what to do after everything had seemed to go his way. He was already about to lose Tsunade and he didn't plan to lose Aya as well.

--

Author's Note:

Next chapter will be out sometime next week and the final chapter will be up the week after. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. I'm going to put the thanks to the people who reviewed in the next chapter. Here's the preview:

Jiraiya tries to save his daughter and keep both their lives. Anko and Asuma find him and Neji and give him some interesting information on what the ex-Akatsuki members were planning to do. How will Jiraiya save Aya without getting killed? Also, Tsunade's condition isn't improving at all. Will this really be the end for Konoha's beloved Hokage? Find out next time in chapter 10: Bitter endings.

Sayonara!


	10. Bitter Endings

Chapter 10: Bitter Endings

Shizune placed her hand on top of Tsunade's head. She turned to Sakura. " Her condition is getting worst. I don't know if we can help her."

" There has to be something we can do."

Tsunade laid unconscious on the hospital bed. All the best doctors in Konoha trying to save her life. They had put her through many surgeries and put her on different types of medicine, but nothing worked and Tsunade's life was slowly slipping away. Shizune predicted that Tsunade had about a week left before she would need to be put on life support. She sighed. " Sakura, We've done the best we could. The rest is left to her."

Sakura frowned. " That's what I was afraid of. I'm going to check out the Hokage library. There has to be something in one of those medical books of Tsunade-sama's." She walked out of the room taking one last look at the Hokage.

--

Jiraiya looked at Pain. " So capturing Aya was just a trap to lure me and Tsunade-Hime here."

" Correct, but with her dead, all that's left is you."

Jiraiya glared at him. Tsunade wasn't dead. He refused to believe that she was going to die. He watched as Aya continued to struggle in Konan's arms. Konan was getting annoyed and looked at Pain. " Pain, this brat won't stay still."

Pain looked at Jiraiya. " Make your decision fast or we'll make it for you."

Jiraiya turned to Neji who was now smirking. Neji looked at him. " Don't worry, Jiraiya-sama. Aya will be fine. I promise."

Hr was confused, but trusted Neji's judgment anyway .Pain and Konan were growing even more impatient waiting for Jiraiya's answer. Pain frowned. " Are you going to make your decision anytime soon?"

Just then, two snakes came out from behind Jiraiya and Neji and wrapped around Konan's arms causing her to release Aya. The little girl ran into her father's arms and he lifted her up. She buried her face into his chest and began sobbing. " Daddy..."

Anko and Asuma appeared from behind Jiraiya and Neji. Asuma smirked. " Mission accomplished, Jiraiya-sama. We questioned the commander and sent him with Tenten and Kiba back to the village."

Anko crossed her arms. " Apparently these two here tricked the Stone village into an alliance. The Stone village would get to take over Konoha and they would obtain Naruto and continue what they started all those years ago."

Asuma continued. " Since all of the demons were returned to imprisonment in all of the same villages, they thought to recruit new Akatsuki members and capture the demons again."

Jiraiya smirked. " Great job you two. You can go back to Konoha if you want and inform Shizune about everything that you found out."

Anko smiled. " And miss out on the action? I don't think so."

Jiraiya sighed. " Alright then." He bit his thumb and formed a hand sign. " Summoning jutsu!" A toad a little bigger than a human appeared. Jiraiya placed Aya on top of the toad. " Gama, take her back to Konoha. Make sure nothing happens to her."

The toad croaked and made it's way out of the base. The four Konoha shinobi turned to the two S-ranked criminals. Konan had broken free from the two snakes that were restraining her arms. Pain stood in battle position, as the Konoha shinobi prepared to attack.

Neji and Anko teamed up to attack Konan while Jiraiya and Asuma took on Pain. Jiraiya noticed that Pain no longer had his clones helping him to attack. He immediately used this to his advantage. Jiraiya used his hair to wrap around Pain and then turned to Asuma. " Use your blades."

" Right." Asuma charged at Pain using his chakra blades to attack him. Pain used a substitution jutsu and punched Jiraiya from behind. " Too slow."

Jiraiya fell forward and winced in pain. " Damn it. His fast."

Neji tried to catch Konan with his gentle fist attack, but she was too quick and managed to escape before he hit her once. Konan formed paper birds and used them to attack Neji and Anko. Neji managed to hit some of them by using his rotation, but still managed to get some damage. Anko took most of the damage since she couldn't really deflect them like Neji. She stood up from the ground after getting attacked by the paper birds. " Damn it. This bitch is starting to piss me off."

" Any ideas Anko-san?"

" Yeah. Stand back." Anko jumped in front of Neji and shot arm out. A bunch of snakes came out from her sleeve and attacked Konan. Konan was so fixed on hitting the snakes that she didn't see Neji's attack coming.

Anko returned her snakes and watched as Neji used the 8 trigrams 64 palms on her. After the attack finished, Konan tried to get up, but Anko once again used snakes to restrain her. She smirked. " Your not going anywhere. Good job, Neji. Were done here."

Jiraiya turned to Asuma. " Get ready." Asuma nodded and ran forward attacking Pain. Pain dodged almost all of Asuma's attacks, escaping with only a few scratches. However, the real plan was to get Pain to turn his back to Jiraiya allowing him to use the rasengan that he formed in his hands during Asuma's attacks. Jiraiya smirked. _This was easier than last time._

Jiraiya used his rasengan and Pain was sent flying into the stone wall in front of them. Jiraiya sighed. " Right on target. Good work everyone. Let's get these two back to Konoha. The war is over since it was just a ruse.

" Hai"

--

They arrived back in Konoha a few hours later with their prisoners. Jiraiya immediately had them locked up in Konoha's prison and made sure they were prepared for an execution. He then quickly left to go to the hospital to see if Tsunade had gotten any better.

When he walked in, he saw Aya playing with a strand of Tsunade's hair and talking to her even though she wasn't conscious to hear any of it. Aya turned her head to face her father. " You won!"

He nodded and kissed her head. " What are you doing?"

" I heard in a movie I was watching with mommy once that if you talk to someone while their not awake and their sick, it makes them heal faster, but I think I'm running out of things to say to her."

Jiraiya smiled. He picked Aya up from the chair she was sitting on and sat down, placing her into his lap. " Aya...you know she may never wake up right? She's a ninja and this is just what happens sometimes on missions and wars like this."

Aya smiled. " She will wake up. She has to."

" Why?"

" Because Shizune-san told me she would be alright."

Jiraiya held Aya closer and stared at Tsunade's pale body. She looked even sicker than before. _Hime...You better wake up._

--

Almost a month went by and Tsunade had to be put onto life support. Jiraiya had made sure to visit her whenever he had the chance.

He sat beside her bed and stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and continued to examine her for any sign of conscious. " Tsunade-Hime, I hope your trying to get better."

Naruto stepped into the room and stood behind Jiraiya. " Hey."

Jiraiya turned to face him. " Hey."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he did it anyway. " Is she getting any better?"

He shook his head. " No. the doctors have been trying everything, but they said her wounds were worst than they thought. The Council has already lost faith in her living and started to ask me to take her place as Hokage."

Naruto pulled up a chair next to Jiraiya. " They are so annoying. How's Aya taking this?"

" She's naive. She's still convinced that Tsunade is going to wake up. I've been trying to explain to her that she could never wake up, but she refuses to believe it."

" How long have you been here?"

" Five hours. Neji's bring Aya here after her training."

Naruto frowned. " You shouldn't spend too much time here. It's only going to hurt you in the end."

Jiraiya leaned forward and rested his head on her forehead, being very careful not to touch any of the wires keeping her alive. " At this point, I really don't care what happens to me. As long as I know she's going to be ok, I'll even be alright with her divorcing me. I just don't want her dead. She knew she couldn't handle the battle, she shouldn't have pushed herself."

Naruto stood quiet. There was nothing more to say. Aya and Neji came in and Aya immediately ran up to her mother to kiss her on the cheek. She turned to her father and crawled into his lap. " Is she better yet?"

Jiraiya shook his head. Aya frowned and stared back at her mother. " She has to get better."

He sighed and turned to Neji. " How was she today?"

" Fine. She behaved like nothing was really happening. I almost didn't know how to react to her."

Jiraiya placed his hand on his daughter's head. Shizune walked into the room. " Jiraiya-sama, may I speak with you?"

She walked back into the hallway. Jiraiya handed Aya to Naruto and walked out to meet her. " What's up?"

" We have to take her off the life support. She's not getting any better, in fact she's getting worst. Keeping her alive like this is putting her in a lot of pain. Since she is almost completely brain dead, she doesn't react to the pain, but it's there."

" Shizune, there has to be something you haven't tried yet."

" If there was, I would have done it already. Sakura's been reading medical books for days straight trying to help her. It's over. We can't keep her like this forever. I'm sorry. I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

He looked at the ground and sighed trying to keep himself from getting too emotional about having to do this. He then looked back at Shizune. " Alright."

The two of them walked back into the room. Naruto looked at Shizune and then to Jiraiya. " What's going on."

Jiraiya frowned. " Their taking her off the life support. This is the last time we'll see her alive."

Aya looked at Jiraiya. " W-what!? No, I don't want them to!" She held onto her mother's shirt tightly.

Jiraiya pulled her off of Tsunade and picked her up. " Aya they have too. I told you this would happen. You have to understand that as a ninja this is the risk we take everyday."

Naruto put his hand on Aya's back as she began to cry. Jiraiya put one hand on Tsunade's forehead and held Aya in the other arm. Shizune walked up to the machine keeping Tsunade alive. She wiped away a tear falling down the side of her cheek and looked at everyone as they said their goodbyes to Tsunade.

Jiraiya kissed Aya's forehead when she started crying uncontrollably and then closed his eyes. _Good-bye Tsunade-Hime. _

Shizune then began to take Tsunade off of the life support.

--

Author's Note:

Ok...please don't hate me!! I warned about a character death, but I'm betting you didn't expect it to be Tsunade. Ok, but this isn't how it ends. There is still the epilogue and that'll be up. Next week and then this story is over. It was a little short, but it was pretty hard to write. No preview this time it was hard to write on for the epilogue. All I'll tell you is it takes place ten years later.

Sayonara!


	11. Epilogue

Last chapter! I know I said I was gonna put the thanks in the last chapter, but I forgot, so I'm gonna put them in this one. Now, the finale!

Epilogue

It had been ten years since Konoha had ended the fake war with the Stone village. Aya was now sixteen and a beautiful kunochi. She was strong just like her mother and summoned toads like her father. Her silver hair had grew longer and so had the red lines beneath her eyes. She was going to take the exam to become a jounin as soon as the new Hokage was picked for the village.

Konoha was very vulnerable. The council had picked Jiraiya to be the temporary leader until they picked a new one, which was today.

Jiraiya and Shizune had both grown older. Jiraiya obtained a few more wrinkles, while Shizune had only begun to feel the affects of being old. She had been trying to learn the jutsu Tsunade used to keep herself looking young and realized why Tsunade tried so hard to stay looking young.

Aya opened the front door to the house with a bag of groceries in her arms. She placed the bag onto the counter and then walked into the living room. " Dad, I'm home."

Jiraiya looked up from his latest novel. " Good, just in time. Naruto wants us at the Hokage mansion early to help him prepare a speech for today."

Aya shook her head. " He still hasn't done that. Naruto-nii-san is such a procrastinator."

" Yes he is. Well let's get going."

--

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto sat at the Ichiraku. Naruto shoved his noddles in his mouth and threw his share of money on the counter." Ah, I've gotta go. I almost forgot the ceremony! Thanks, Old Man and Nee-chan!"

Teuchi laughed. " Always bragging about going to become Hokage and he forgets his ceremony."

Sakura giggled. " Same old Naruto."

Sai nodded. " Still, I don't doubt that he'll be a good Hokage."

Sasuke smirked. " So this day has finally come. Never thought I'd live to see it."

Sakura frowned. " Still, despite her few flaws, I think Tsunade-sama was a good leader."

The two boys nodded in agreement. They thought about how different it was going to be without Tsunade as their leader and hoped that Naruto would make good decisions. Sai smiled. " Well, she really dreaded the job anyway., so I guess this would have been a plus for her."

Sakura shrugged. " She didn't want to go back in office after she got out of the hospital."

Sasuke shook his head. " How's she doing anyway?"

" She's fine. She's still taking that medicine for the wounds she got all those years ago. Her body hasn't fully recovered from it. It's a good thing Tsunade left her medical books in the Hokage library or me and Shizune would have never been able to save her."

" It would have been a shame to lose her like that. It's a good thing you and Shizune were there to help her. She owes you two her life after being so close to death like that."

Sakura blushed. " Well, if it wasn't for her teaching us, we wouldn't have been able to help her."

Sai smiled. " Your being too modest, Sakura-chan. Anyway, how is she getting along with Jiraiya-sama?"

She sighed. " Well, I found it weird that she even thought to forgive him. In a way I thought it was better that she did cause she seems a lot healthier now. I mean, she even stopped drinking again. It did take him a year to get her to forgive him though."

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. " She's a lot nicer than she likes to appear. I think it's very strange that she forgave him."

Sakura giggled. " Well, she does have people watching him like a hawk. Just because she forgave him, doesn't mean she trust him. Though I think he's doing pretty good trying to win back her trust."

Sai shook his head. " I would hate to be married to that woman. She's pretty scary."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura laughed and stood up from the table. " Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late."

--

Tsunade stood behind the new Hokage. She had released her jutsu slightly to give her the appearance of a forty year old woman, just so she could remind herself how old she really was. She smiled. " You nervous,Naruto?"

He shook his head. " This is the moment I've been waiting and training for my whole life."

They both stood on top of the Hokage mansion staring out into the crowd. Naruto looked out at the people he spent his whole life with and the village he had grew up in. He smiled. " From this day on, I am the new protector of this village! I'll take care of this village until the day I die!"

Aya and Jiraiya sighed. Aya turned to face her father. " Well, we tried to help him with his speech."

" Apparently he didn't take a word of our advice. Oh well, he is Naruto after all."

" And we wouldn't have him any other way."

Tsunade smiled as Naruto approached them. " How was that, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya frowned. " Naruto, stop calling me that."

Aya hugged Naruto. " It was not what we expected but sure it worked, so what are you going to do now?"

" Me and the other jounin are going to go to the bar."

Tsunade giggled. " Just make sure Lee stays away from the alcohol."

" Will do, Baa-chan."

The ceremony finished and everyone returned home. Aya had decided to spend the night at her best friend Nanami's house. Nanami was Shizune and Genma's daughter, as well as Aya's best friend. Even though they were three years apart, they were still as close as they could possibly get.

Aya debated whether or not to leave her parents home alone together, out of fear that they would have another separation. They argued a lot now, so she always worried. Tsunade assured her that it would be find and that she would try and be nice to Jiraiya.

Once Aya was gone, Tsunade sat in the living room and flipped through the channels on the TV. She felt two hands on her shoulders and turned around to see Jiraiya facing her. " What do you want?"

" Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were doing." He smiled and sat onto the couch next to her. He puller her closer to him and kissed her.

She smirked. " Still trying to kiss up to me, huh?"

" I would lose you again if I didn't." He rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She sighed. " Your trying too hard." She moved her body and rested her head onto his chest. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. She turned off the TV. " I forgave you nine years ago, Jiraiya."

" I know, but..." He pulled up her shirt a little revealing a huge scar on her stomach that had remained after the fake war she almost died in. He traced the scar with his finger tips. " I don't want to put you through that ever again."

Tsunade pulled his arm off of the scar and pulled her shirt down. She kissed him and smiled. " You made a stupid mistake and I made a stupid decision. This scar wasn't your fault. It was mine."

" But if I didn't-"

" It's done. I forgave you, so forget about it. Stop making this harder than it has to be."

He sighed and she giggled. Jiraiya grabbed one of her pigtails and began to twirl it in his hand. She smiled. " Baka, your very annoying."

He smiled. " So are you, but I love you anyway."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. " I love you too, but your still trying to hard." She got off of him and then off of the couch. " Well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." She began to walk up the stairs.

Jiraiya chased after her. " Tsunade-Hime, wait."

She stopped when she reached the top of the stairs. She turned to face him. " What?"

" Why don't we have a little fun now that were alone?"

She smiled. " Nope, this is part of your punishment." Without another word, she walked into her bedroom.

" What?!" He ran into the bedroom with her. " Tsunade-Hime, that's not fair. This wouldn't be the first time we had sex since we got back together."

" I need to give myself a reason to want to forgive you." She laughed and pulled her hair out of the two ponytails. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to level with hers. She pecked him on the lips and rested her forehead on his. " I'm just teasing ya. I wouldn't do that to you cause then you'd really want to leave me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. " You are such a bitch sometimes." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He placed her on the bed.

She hit his hard enough to leave a mark face. " Hush, or I'll change my mind."

He kissed her neck and smiled. " I love you and your abusiveness."

She giggled. " You better."

--

Author's Note:

The End! Alright, I'm finally done. The next fanfic is going to be up on Father's day. If you want to see why, then go see my profile for all the info. Now I have to do my thanks. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers:

jiraiyatsunade4ever

Kate

Kira

cam

TsUnAdE85

Spidi554

JirTsu

ANBUShizuka

Hinata11235

Rei-Yuugasa

Kitsuni69

Lady Barbossa329

Sammi

WonderBat

Lady Blade WarAngel

Ghostfur

SmkyRngr1986

SaitouuRyuuji

mmjt0258

Alright that's all. Until next time! Sayonara! :)


End file.
